whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Boy, Kills Girl
Boy, Kills Girl is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of The Lying Female Student. It is exclusive to the remake version. Location It is found under the the drawer of the furniture for cleaning the chalkboard eraserLike this furniture at the 1st floor of the Main Building, Section 1 of the Yeondu High School. To acquire the document, you need a Wooden Handle. (It is possible when you play in normal mode or more) Transcript English= Boy, Kills Girl Boy Kills Girl Ji-seob, a new transfer student to Y High School, had recently heard a horror story about the school from a classmate. So of course, out of all nights, the night he had to come back to school to grab something he left was a stormy night. The quiet pouring of rain reminded him too much of the scary story. Only a few years before, there was a student named Ji-hye. She was dating a boy named Myong-ho, who shared the same homeroom with her during the first two years of school. When they were in thier senior year, they were assigned to differant homerooms, and Ji-hye began dating Ho-young who was in the same homeroom as her. Myeong-ho could not accept such a sudden break-up after dating Ji-hye for two years. He tried multiple times to go see her and plead his casem but she completley ignored him. Growing more resentful with each rejection, he began to hate Ji-hye. Until one day, Myeong-ho decided to go see Ji-hye one last time in her homeroom during the lunch break. She, just like all the times before, was cold and cruel and ignored his pleas. Enraged, Myeong-ho took out the knife he had brought with him. Of course, he wasn't planning on hurting her. He wanted to mend his wounded ego by watching her tremble, seeing her finally acknowledge him. However, Ji-hye knew all too well; she knew that even thoguh he acted tough, he was just a narrow-minded, scared little boy. Seeing his desperate attempt with the knife made him so repulsive that she became angry at him.She called him names and taunted that he would never have the guts to actually use the knife. Alas, her taunting worked; Myeong-ho, momentarily blinded by rage, swung his knife and stabbed her. Ji-hye fell to the ground, her blood running across the entire floor Myeong-ho, scared and confused by the scene, went beserk. Due to him slashing his knife crazily around him, no one dared to go near Ji-hye. They could only watch from afar as she bled out. Since that day, there is saidto have been sightings of a female ghost lying down on the floor as if asleep. Ji-seob tried to block this story from his mind when he reached the classroom. When he opened the door though, his efforts were in vain and he tripped, falling backwards in terror. He saw a girl lying on the ground in the dark, like she was fast asleep. |-|Korean= 소년, 소녀를 죽이다 Y고교에 새로 전학 온 지섭은 얼마 전 친구로부터 학교에 얽힌 무서운 이야기를 들었다. 그리고 하필 오늘같이 비가 부슬부슬 오는 밤에 잊은 물건 찾으러 학교에 올 때면, 그 이야기는 너무도 선명하게 기억이 났다. 불과 몇 년전 학교에 지혜라는 여학생이 있었는데, 1, 2학년을 계속 같은 반으로 지낸 명호와는 사귀는 사이였다. 하지만 3학년이 되면서 둘은 서로 다른 반이 되었고, 지혜는 새로 같은 반이 된 호영에게 호감이 생겨 그와 사귀게 되었다. 명호는 2년이나 사귄 지혜에게 갑자기 이별을 통보 받게 되자 그 사실을 쉽게 받아들일 수가 없었다. 하지만 지혜를 찾아가봐도 그녀는 명호를 철저하게 무시할 뿐 대꾸해주지 않았다. 몇 번을 그렇게 상처받은 명호는 점차 지혜를 증오하게 되었다. 어느 날 결심을 굳힌 명호는 점심 시간을 이용해 지혜의 반을 찾아갔다. 그 날도 지혜는 명호에게 단호하게 선을 긋고는 그의 말을 무시했다. 화가 머리 끝까지 난 명호는 준비해 온 칼을 꺼내 들었다. 물론 위해를 가하려는 것은 아니고, 단지 지혜에게 겁을 줘서라도 자신의 상처받은 자존심을 달래려는 생각이었다. 하지만 지혜는 그런 영호를 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 겉으로는 대범하고 남자다운 척해도 속으로는 소심하고 겁이 많은 명호가 그런 짓을 하는 것이 추하고 못나 보일 뿐이었다. 그래서 도리어 화를 냈다. 너는 찌를 배짱도 없는 녀석이라며 그를 윽박질렀다. 그 말에 눈이 뒤집힌 명호는 충동적으로 칼을 휘둘러 지혜를 찔러버리고 말았다. 명호의 칼에 맞은 지혜는 그 자리에 조용히 쓰러지고 그녀의 몸에서 흘러나온 피는 교실 바닥을 적시며 흥건히 고였다. 명호는 자신이 저지른 일에 놀라고 겁이 나, 폭주하기 시작했다. 광분하여 허공에 칼을 휘둘러대는 명호 때문에, 주변에 있던 학생들은 다가가지도 못하고 지혜가 서서히 숨을 거두는 모습을 지켜볼 수 밖에 없었다. 그 뒤 학교에서는 조용히 자는 듯 누워있는 여학생의 유령이 자주 목격 되었다고 한다. 머리 속에 스멀스멀 떠오르는 무서운 이야기들을 애써 지우던 지섭은 교실 문을 열었을 때, 놀라 뒤로 넘어졌다. 교실의 어둠 속에 가만히 누워있는 여학생의 모습이 보인 것이다. |-|Français= 3. Le garçon qui a tué la fille. Ji-Seob, un nouveau élève transféré dans le lycée Yeondu, avait récemment entendu une rumeur par un de ses camarades. Bien sûr, la nuit où il avait oublié quelque chose était orageuse. Le son seul de la pluie lui rappelait beaucoup l'histoire effrayante qu'il avait entendu parler. Quelques années auparavent, il y avait une élève appelé Ji-Hye. Elle sortait avec un garçon prénommé Myeong-Ho qui partageait le même foyer qu'elle durant les deux premières années. Pendant leur dernière année, ils furent assignés dans un foyer différent et Ji-Hye commença à sortir avec un garçon, Ho-Young, qui partageait le même foyer. Myeong-Ho ne pouvait pas accepter la séparation après deux ans avec Ji-Hye. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'aller la voir et de plaider sa cause mais elle l'a juste ignoré. De plus en plus rancunier à chaque rejets, il commença à haïr Ji-Hye. Jusqu'au jour où il décida d'aller voir une dernière fois Ji-Hye à la pause déjeuner à son foyer. Comme toutes les autres fois, elle était cruelle et froide et ignora ses supplications. Enragé, Myeong-Ho sortit le couteau qu'il avait amené avec lui. Bien sûr, il ne prévoyait pas lui faire du mal. Il voulait juste réparer son égo cassé en la voyant trembler, la voir finalement le reconsidérer. Cependant, Ji-Hye le connaissait : même s'il agissait comme tel, il n'était qu'un pauvre petit garçon effrayé et borné. Voyant sa tentative désespérée avec le couteau, le rendit si répugnant qu'elle se mit en colère. Elle lui donnait des surnoms et le raillait en disant qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'utiliser réellement le couteau. Hélas, ses taquineries marchèrent : Myeong-Ho mommentanément aveuglé par la rage, jeta son couteau qui la poignarda. Ji-Hye tomba au sol, son sang coulant sur le plancher. Myeong-Ho effrayé et confus par la scène devint fou. Comme il fendait son couteau dans les airs comme un fou, personne n'a osé s'approcher de Ji-Hye. Ils ne pouvaient que la regarder saigner de loin. Depuis ce jour, des personnes disent avoir vu des apparitions d'un fantôme femme, allongée par terre comme endormie. Ji-Seob essaya de chasser cette histoire de son esprit lorsqu'il rentra dans la classe. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses efforts furent vains et il trébucha, tombant en arrière de terreur. Il vit une fille allongée par terre dans le noir comme si elle dormait. Gallery Location_of_Furniture.png|Location of Furniture. Using_the_Wooden_handle.png|Wooden handle is being used. Location_of_document_(Boy,_Kills_Girl).png|Location of document. References Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories